guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Setlist in Guitar Hero 5
Guitar Hero 5 is the fifth main title in the Guitar Hero series of rhythm games. In the game, players use special instrument controls to simulate the playing of lead and bass guitar, drums, and vocals for numerous rock and other songs. Players are awarded points by performing specific actions on the controllers to match notes that scroll on screen that correspond with the appropriate instrument. Successfully hitting notes increases the player's scoring and performance meter, while missing too many notes will lower the performance meter and may cause the song to end prematurely. Songs can be played either by oneself, competitively with other players in several game modes, or cooperative with up to 3 other players in their own virtual band. While traditionally a four-player band can have one player on each instrument Guitar Hero 5 allows any 4-player combination of these instruments to be used, such as a band composed of four drummers. Guitar Hero 5 is also considered by its developers as an expansion of the series into more "social play", featuring modes such as Party Play that allow players to drop-in and out and change difficulty on the fly without worrying about failing out of a song or scoring points. In addition to on-disc content, Guitar Hero 5 was the first game in the series to reuse content from previous games in the series. Most of the existing downloadable content for Guitar Hero World Tour could be reused in Guitar Hero 5. For a small fee, players could import a selection of songs from Guitar Hero World Tour Guitar Hero Smash Hits and Band Hero into Guitar Hero 5. Such content was incorporated into the main game modes. However, as of 2014, the export is no longer available, meaning that songs from Guitar Hero World Tour can no longer be exported. Main setlist Guitar Hero 5 features 85 songs, all based on master recordings or live performances, from 83 musicians contained on the game disc. Tracks from 30 artists represent their "music-rhythm video game debut". Brian Bright, project director for the game, has called the track list "fresh", with 25% of the songs released in the last 18 months, and more than 50% from the current decade. Unlike previous versions of the Guitar Hero series, where players must work through a career mode to unlock all the songs in the game, all songs in Guitar Hero 5 are unlocked and available to play in any mode from the start. However, a Career mode is presented in the game, similar to Guitar Hero: Metallica, in which players attempt to acquire a number of stars from their performances in earlier venues to unlock new venues. The song order within the venues remains the same regardless if playing alone or with others and the selection of instruments. Venues are generally ordered by overall song difficulty, with songs becoming more difficult in later venues. While many of Guitar Hero 5''s features was well-received by critics, they found the soundtrack to be the weakest feature of the game. The track list was cited as being "extremely diverse", and shows that "careful consideration for the most part" were made on the song selections to avoid songs with short-lived appeal. However, this diverseness was found to work against the game as well. Reviewers noted there would be a good chance players would find songs they liked, but at the same time, would also find songs they loathed. Erik Brudvig of IGN noted that while "the goal was to include a bit of everything", the diverseness of the track list is to "ensure that nobody will like everything on the disc". The soundtrack's diverseness also had an impact on the Career progression; while the guitar difficulty progression in the Career mode was considered strong and better than in previous games, it left the vocals and drummer progression "all over the place". The songs in Guitar Hero 5's track list are listed below, including the year of the song's recording, song title, artist, and venue where the song appears in the Career progression. Importable content At the game's release, 35 of the songs from World Tour and 21 from Smash Hits were importable into Guitar Hero 5 for a small fee (approximately $0.10 per song), and are treated as downloadable content for the game; the World Tour export was available on release, while the Smash Hits export was available a few days afterwards. All transferred songs also worked in Band Hero. However, Guitar Hero 5 was not backwards-compatible with World Tour. The transfer process required the player to enter a unique code from the World Tour or Smash Hits manual to access the ability to redownload all available songs as a pack (on the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3) or individual songs (on the Wii) that had been updated to include the new features. Players on the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 could delete individual songs after downloading the pack. The songs that are not transferable are due to licensing issues, and are not due to technical issues, according to Director Brian Bright. Tim Riley, head of music licensing at Activision, stated that they will continue to seek licenses for more songs from previous games and downloadable content to be exported into Guitar Hero 5, but cannot guarantee that these songs will be licensed for future Guitar Hero games. While reviews appreciated Activision's efforts to allow the importing of songs from previous games, the small amount of tracks that were available at launch felt at odds with the impression that Activision had made of the process prior to the game's release. Downloadable content Guitar Hero 5 supported additional downloadable content, with the first songs made available shortly after the game's release. In addition, 152 of the current 158 downloadable songs for Guitar Hero World Tour were forward-compatible with Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero; the existing content was automatically upgraded to include all features new to these games. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=70 | Yea !style="background:#ddddee;" | Song titl !style="background:#ddddee;" | Artis !style="background:#ddddee;" | Pack nam !style="background:#ddddee;" | Genr !style="background:#ddddee;" | Release dat |- |1969 |"Prodigal Son" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"You Gotta Move" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"Under My Thumb" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"I'm Free" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |1969 |"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (Live) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"100 Little Curses" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Fight! Smash! Win!" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Somewhere in the World It's Midnight" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Beautiful Thieves" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2003 |"Girl's Not Grey" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2006 |"The Missing Frame" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Munich" |Editors |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |2008 |"The Geeks Were Right" |The Faint |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Dull Life" |Yeah Yeah Yeahs |Yeah Yeah Yeahs/The Faint/Editors Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"Mexicola" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"Avon" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1998 |"How to Handle a Rope" |Queens of the Stone Age |Queens of the Stone Age Track Pack |Rock | |- |1981 |"The Stroke" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |1982 |"Everybody Wants You" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"When She Comes to Me" |Billy Squier |Billy Squier Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Pilgrim" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"California Queen" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Cosmic Egg" |Wolfmother |Wolfmother Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1981 |"Freeze Frame" |The J. Geils Band |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1975 |"Show Me the Way" (Live) |Peter Frampton |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1979 |"Lay It on the Line" |Triumph |Classic Rock 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1992 |"Gor-Gor" |GWAR |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Metal | |- |1996 |"The Beautiful People" |Marilyn Manson |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Industrial | |- |1982 |"Astro Zombies" |Misfits |All Hallows' Eve Track Pack |Punk | |- |1998 |"Fly Away" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Rock | |- |2004 |"Lady" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1989 |"Let Love Rule" |Lenny Kravitz |Lenny Kravitz Track Pack |Rock | |- |1979 |"I Was Made for Lovin' You" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1983 |"Lick It Up" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2009 |"Modern Day Delilah" |Kiss |Kiss Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2006 |"Lemon Frosting" |Bunny Knutson |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"RockNRola" |Nancy Fullforce |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"From the Blue/Point of No Return/T.T.R.T.S." |An Endless Sporadic |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Prog Rock | |- |2009 |"Love Holds It Down" |Dom Liberati |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"You Really Like Me" |Davidicus |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Rock | |- |2009 |"Guilty Pleasures" |Tony Solis |Neversoft Thanks the Fans Track Pack |Prog Rock | |- |2009 |"Panic Attack!" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"A Classic Case of Transference" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Single" |The Fall of Troy |The Fall of Troy Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"All the Right Moves" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Everybody Loves Me" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"Mercy" |OneRepublic |OneRepublic Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2003 |"Hi-Speed Soul" |Nada Surf |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |1994 |"Cut Your Hair" |Pavement |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |2005 |"Sister Jack" |Spoon |Indie Rock Track Pack |Rock | |- |2008 |"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" |Steve Ouimette |Single |Rock | |- |2006 |"Our Song" |Taylor Swift |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Country | |- |2002 |"Harder to Breathe" |Maroon 5 |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2000 |"New" |No Doubt |Celebrity New Years Rock Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Lonesome Road Blues" |Joe Bonamassa |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2009 |"Who I Am" |Tyler Bryant |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2009 |"Broken Man" |Scott McKeon |New Blues Masters Track Pack |Blues | |- |2010 |"Holiday" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2008 |"The Kids Don't Stand a Chance" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2010 |"Cousins" |Vampire Weekend |Vampire Weekend Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Laser Cannon Deth Sentence" |Dethklok |Metal Track Pack |Death Metal | |- |2009 |"Still I Rise" |Shadows Fall |Metal Track Pack |Metal | |- |2009 |"Twilight of the Thunder God" |Amon Amarth |Metal Track Pack |Death Metal | |- |1970 |"Travelin' Band" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1969 |"Bad Moon Rising" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1969 |"Proud Mary" |Creedence Clearwater Revival |Creedence Clearwater Revival Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2005 |"Attack" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2005 |"From Yesterday" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2009 |"Kings and Queens" |30 Seconds to Mars |30 Seconds to Mars Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2004 |"Sooner or Later" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2006 |"Until the End" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Give Me a Sign" |Breaking Benjamin |Breaking Benjamin Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Can You Take Me" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1997 |"Losing a Whole Year" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1999 |"Never Let You Go" |Third Eye Blind |Third Eye Blind Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2001 |"First Date" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |1999 |"All the Small Things" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |1999 |"Adam's Song" |Blink-182 |Blink-182 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Here It Goes Again" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2005 |"Do What You Want" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2002 |"Get Over It" |OK Go |OK Go Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Requiem for a Dying Song" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |2008 |"(No More) Paddy's Lament" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |2004 |"The Seven Deadly Sins" |Flogging Molly |Flogging Molly Track Pack |Punk | |- |1987 |"Girls, Girls, Girls" |Mötley Crüe |80's Track Pack |Metal | |- |1981 |"We Got the Beat" |The Go-Go's |80's Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1983 |"Sister Christian" |Night Ranger |80's Track Pack |Rock | |- |1973 |"Free Bird" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1973 |"Simple Man" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1973 |"Gimme Three Steps" |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Lynyrd Skynyrd Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |2007 |"Thnks fr th Mmrs" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"The Take Over, the Break's Over" |Fall Out Boy |Fall Out Boy Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Gives You Hell" |The All-American Rejects |Mixed Singles 1 |Pop Rock | |- |1991 |"There's No Other Way" |Blur |Mixed Singles 1 |Alternative | |- |2008 |"Addicted" |Saving Abel |Mixed Singles 1 |Rock | |- |2005 |"Everything Is Everything" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"1901" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Lisztomania" |Phoenix |Phoenix Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1971 |"After Forever" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1971 |"Into the Void" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1971 |"Sweet Leaf" |Black Sabbath |Black Sabbath Track Pack |Metal | |- |1981 |"Juke Box Hero" |Foreigner |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1976 |"Sweet Home Alabama" (Live) |Lynyrd Skynyrd |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Southern Rock | |- |1976 |"Take the Money and Run" |Steve Miller Band |Classic Rock 3 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2010 |"Face Down" |Alpha Rev |Alternative Pop 1 Track Pack |Alternative | |- |2009 |"Low Day" |Capra |Alternative Pop 1 Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2006 |"You're All I Have" |Snow Patrol |Alternative Pop 1 Track Pack |Alternative | |- |1993 |"Livin' on the Edge" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |Rock | |- |1989 |"Love in an Elevator" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |Rock | |- |1987 |"Rag Doll" |Aerosmith |Aerosmith Track Pack |Rock | |- |2008 |"7 Things" |Miley Cyrus |Band Hero 1 Track Pack |Pop | |- |2009 |"Here We Go Again" |Demi Lovato |Band Hero 1 Track Pack |Pop | |- |2009 |"Falling Down" |Selena Gomez & the Scene |Band Hero 1 Track Pack |Pop | |- |2010 |"Between the Lines" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |TBA | |- |1993 |"Plush" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |TBA | |- |1992 |"Sex Type Thing" |Stone Temple Pilots |Stone Temple Pilots Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"God Save the Queen" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"Il Canto degli Italiani" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"La Marseillaise" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"Lied der Deutschen" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"Marcha Real" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |2010 |"The Star-Spangled Banner" (GH Version) |Steve Ouimette |National Anthem Track Pack |TBA | |- |1971 |"I'm Eighteen" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |TBA | |- |1972 |"School's Out" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |TBA | |- |1975 |"Welcome to My Nightmare" |Alice Cooper |Alice Cooper Track Pack |TBA | |- |2007 |"Dear Maria, Count Me In" |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |TBA | |- |2009 |"Weightless" |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |TBA | |- |TBA |"Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't)" (Live) |All Time Low |All Time Low Track Pack |TBA | |- |2009 |"Fireflies" |Owl City |Pop 1 Track Pack |Electronic | |- |2008 |"Just Dance" |Lady Gaga (Feat. Colby O'Donis) |Pop 1 Track Pack |Dance | |- |2002 |"This Love" |Maroon 5 |Pop 1 Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1980 |"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1974 |"Killer Queen" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |1976 |"Somebody To Love" |Queen |Queen 2 Track Pack |Classic Rock | |- |2007 |"Afterlife" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |TBA | |- |2007 |"Almost Easy" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |TBA | |- |2007 |"Scream" |Avenged Sevenfold |Avenged Sevenfold Track Pack |TBA | |- |2000 |"Down With The Sickness" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |TBA | |- |2008 |"Indestructible" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |TBA | |- |2005 |"Stricken" |Disturbed |Disturbed Track Pack |TBA | |- |2008 |"Devour" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |TBA | |- |2008 |"Second Chance" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |TBA | |- |2008 |"Sound Of Madness" |Shinedown |Shinedown Track Pack |TBA | |- |2002 |"The Taste of Ink" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"The Bird and the Worm" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2007 |"Pretty Handsome Awkward" |The Used |The Used Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2001 |"Fat Lip" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2001 |"In Too Deep" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2002 |"Still Waiting" |Sum 41 |Sum 41 Track Pack |Pop Punk | |- |2005 |"Beverly Hills" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2008 |"Pork and Beans" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |2001 |"Island in the Sun" |Weezer |Weezer Track Pack |Pop Rock | |- |1992 |"Symphony of Destruction" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |1990 |"Hangar 18" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |1986 |"Peace Sells" |Megadeth |Megadeth Track Pack |Metal | |- |2000 |"Southtown" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |TBD | |- |2001 |"Youth of the Nation" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |TBD | |- |2002 |"Boom" |P.O.D. |P.O.D. Track Pack |TBD | |- |2003 |"I Stand Alone" |Godsmack |Rock 1 Track Pack |Metal | |- |2000 |"Last Resort" |Papa Roach |Rock 1 Track Pack |Nu Metal | |- |1998 |"The Dope Show" |Marilyn Manson |Rock 1 Track Pack |Industrial | |- |1998 |"Blue Monday" |Orgy |Rock 1 Track Pack |Industrial | |- |1999 |"Nookie" |Limp Bizkit |Rock 1 Track Pack |Rock | |- |1989 |"Epic" |Faith No More |Rock 1 Track Pack |Rock | |} Song was available at no cost. Song was not available on Wii. Song is based on Band Hero. Song was released for the PS3 on May 11, 2010. Song was released for the 360 and PS3 on May 25, 2010. Guitar Hero 5 Mobile Guitar Hero 5 Mobile includes 20 songs, stored as MIDI files in the game, though players can download MP3-quality versions via their mobile's data network prior to playing. The songs are a subset of those from the ''Guitar Hero 5'' setlist. References External links * Official Website * * Category:Lists *